Hasta la Eternidad
by rogue85
Summary: Aquel encuentro entre Lyfia y Aioria no fue algo fortuito. Estaban destinados a ello aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Pero volverían a verse en el más allá, porque ya sea antes o despúes, ellos siempre se amarían.


**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA DEL FANFIC SI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acto único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hasta la eternidad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su interior consciente sabía que este sueño pronto se acabaría.

Estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado para cumplir una misión. Nada más.

Pero el destino quiso que cruzara sus caminos con ella. Y aunque ya para entonces podía sospechar que su situación obedecía a algún designio de los dioses que todavía no acababa de entender, no pudo evitar que su lado emocional y humano se decantara embelesado por aquella joven que habia conocido.

Aioria, el gran caballero de Leo, y uno de los más fieles servidores de Atenea habia terminado por caer rendido ante Lyfia, aquella joven misteriosa de esas heladas tierras.

Recordaba como en su anterior vida, su carácter amable también habia quedado prendado de la valentía de la amazona Marín, sentimiento que no tuvo más remedio que suprimir, porque para ambos, su misión era primero.

Ahora también tenían los dos estaban casi en las mismas

Ella afirmarse en la misión que Hilda le habia dado, como nueva representante de Odín en el tierra y él habia regresado a este mundo, con el único fin de poder desbaratar los planes de aquel falso dios Loki.

Aunque sonare egoísta, Aioria esta vez, no peleó porque le habían ordenado. Quizá lo hizo al inicio, pero luego, durante el trayecto y al haber cedido su corazón se dio cuenta que lo hacía por sobre todo, porque deseaba proteger a Lyfia.

Deseaba tanto que ella pudiese vivir, que viera tantas cosas, que lograra conocer mucho del mundo.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba tanto ser él la persona que estuviera a su lado, para cuando llegasen esos momentos, sabía que eso no era posible.

Debía regresar a la oscuridad y al mundo de los muertos. De donde habia venido, llamado por Odín.

Volvió a mirarla.

Ella seguía durmiendo, evidentemente muy cansada por el esfuerzo físico que le significó que un hombre la tomara por primera vez en su vida.

Él en cambio no pudo pegar un ojo luego de aquello.

Habían acabado de derrotar a Loki y desbaratado sus planes, y estaba pasando su última noche en este mundo de luz.

Al final de aquello, no pudo contener a su cuerpo y a su corazón. Y Lyfia no lo habia detenido, porque ella también deseaba aquello desesperadamente.

Ella también se habia enamorado y aunque sea por esta única noche, olvidaría quien era y se entregaría a este sueño, regalando su virtud con todo el deseo de su corazón.

Y habia sido así que ambos se habia entregado a aquello.

Aioria la vió voltearse un poco, y entonces él aprovechó para acariciarle el rostro a aquella mujer dormida.

Lucia tan pequeña e indefensa a su lado. Sin todas esas ropas, y cinta para el cabello, se veía aún más diminuta de lo que era.

Sí que hacía un fresco impresionante en aquella ciudad. Pero tanto Aioria como Lyfia no podían sentirlo, y eso que estaban desnudos bajo aquellas sabanas de seda. Su único abrigo era el calor de sus cuerpos. Y era más que suficiente.

En ese instante, Lyfia abrió sus ojos. Pensaba que todo habia sido algún sueño o producto de alguna imaginación.

Pero no. Era real y vivido. Los ojos de mar de Aioria estaban allí más vivos que nunca. Un poco brillantes y con un toque de picardía, por lo que habían hecho.

No dijo ninguna palabra, pero se apretó aún más al pecho desnudo de su amante. A estas alturas ya no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse, ya sus almas y cuerpos habían hecho conexión.

Aioria deseó por primera vez en su vida tener el egoísmo de vivir un poco más, o al menos que le diesen la gracia que esa noche durara un poco más.

― ¿Sabes, Lyfia?, me estoy dando cuenta que pudimos no habernos conocido nunca…―le susurró el guerrero de Leo.

―Pero sin embargo, lo hicimos…―respondió ella, apretándolo cada vez más―. Tú volviste, no solo para salvarnos, sino para conocerme, estoy segura de ello.

La férrea determinación del joven, forjada en años de entrenamiento por poco se ve resquebrajada ante esas palabras.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a amar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo?

Era evidente que habían estado predestinados desde antes. Pero la vida quiso ser cruel con ellos y los separó, pero ni siquiera los designios de ésta, fueron capaces de impedir que se pudieran encontrar aunque ya sea tarde para los dos.

―Solo debes prometerme que vivirás, Lyfia. No flaquearás ante tu misión. Quiero que seas una mujer feliz. Que no tengas miedo. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco y sé que podrás hacerlo. ¿Lo prometes?―besando los nudillos de ella, que despedían un leve aroma de su perfume de rosas blancas.

Hubiese querido decirle más, y prometerle más cosas. Pero sabía que no podría cumplirlas.

Lyfia también entendía que no quería pasar estos últimos momentos con la persona que más quería de esta forma. No quería que volviera a verla llorar. Así que asintió.

―Lo prometo, Aioria…

Volvieron a besarse en cuanto aquella promesa salió de sus labios.

No volvieron a hablar lo que quedaba de madrugada.

Pero permanecieron despiertos, con las manos entrelazadas. Simplemente observando como caía las brisas de nieve por los ventanales de aquella habitación.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aunque mi cuerpo ya no exista, yo siempre te protegeré Lyfia…_

Habían pasado casi diez años ya desde la última vez que habia oído esa voz, pero nunca pudo olvidarlas.

Soñaba, vivía y respiraba percibiéndolas.

Luego de aquella desgarradora despedida de Aioria al día siguiente de aquella única noche mágica, Lyfia por un momento tuvo la impresión que no viviría para cumplir su promesa a Aioria de ser fuerte y efectuar la misión que Odín habia legado en ella.

Pero poco después habia descubierto que ya no estaría sola en el mundo. Alguien más venia en camino, como para afirmar aquel plan que Aioria habia trazado para ella.

Un hijo de ambos.

Fue ahí que Lyfia entendió que ahora más que nunca tenía motivos para vivir, como él se lo habia hecho prometer y cuidar de aquel niño, fruto de su eterno amor con Aioria, como un último regalo de aquel hombre que habia llevado su amor por ella a tierras imperecederas, mientras esperaba la ocasión de volver a verla.

 _Un regalo del cielo_ , como solía decirle Lyfia al pequeño de nueve años, que se llamaba como su padre. Idénticos en nombre y en físico, porque habia heredado los mismos cabellos castaños, el mismo porte, aunque con el color de ojos de su madre, como impronta de ella.

¿Habia podido cumplir con su promesa a Aioria de ser feliz?

Claro que habia podido. Aunque no negaba que a veces la melancolía y la nostalgia se apoderaban de ella ante los recuerdos de ese amor que estuvo vedado para ellos en esta vida.

Tocaba con sus dedos el pequeño collar que él le habia dejado, como sello de una promesa eterna de volverse a encontrar.

Sonreía ante aquella perspectiva. Le hubiese encantado que Aioria conociese a su hijo, pero aunque eso no hubiese sido posible, ella se habia encargado de hacer que el niño siempre recordase a su padre, que nunca olvidara sus orígenes ni quien era. Para que el legado de aquel valiente hombre que habia venido de otro mundo a salvarla de todas las formas posibles no se acabase jamás.

Sabía que volvería a ver a Aioria, pero todavía tenía mucho por vivir por ella misma y por su hijo, hasta que los designios del tiempo y el destino le dijeran que ya hora de marcharse de este mundo.

Sonreía fugazmente ante ello.

 _Nos volveremos a ver, Aioria..._

 _Lo haremos, Lyfia.._

 **FIN ACTO UNICO**

Comentario final _  
_

Cuando vi Saint Seiya, Soul of Gold, me quedé prendada de nuevo.

Se que vengo por aqui muy poco, y la ultima vez que lo hice habia traido un fic de Shaka con una OC, y esta vez quise tomar un ligero what if y soñar con algunas lineas de que Aioria y Lyfia si pudieron consumar su amor, que incluso hasta quedó un niño como recuerdo de este gran guerrero que esta esperando a Lyfia en la eternidad.

Con la firme promesa de un amor llevado a las tierras imperecederas, a la espera que Lyfia se reúna con él.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me regalaron su tiempo para leer este corto oneshot.

Un beso a todos.

Paola.


End file.
